Waiting for the End: Squid Saga
by kakashifan002
Summary: A Team Crafted Fanfic: Everything was peaceful for the past five years after the apparent defeat of the King Squid, but know a new king has risen, one that swears he will be the one to take SkythekidRS down. ... Welcome to the Waiting for the End: Part 1 Trilogy Sky/Dawn(Temporary) Deadlox/OC Jason/ OC and all the other Team Crafted and Minetubers that exist


**Chapter 1: The One they call Butter God**

**A/N: First time for writing a fan fiction for Minecraft which I'm pretty excited :3 This is going to be a 3 part story or saga as I will call them. So I am really excited and I hope y'all enjoy this like I have enjoyed making them :) Know for me to shut up and begin the story! **

Minecraftia (1.5.2), a place where there is peace in the daylight and the night is a warzone. Where luscious green forests and sandy deserts where surrounded by water. Where squids swam happily in the depths of the blue oceans, ocelots roamed the jungles and wolves ran with their packs in the forests; small villages with traders that always traded you cheap stuff for expensive money or huge cities with cars and giant structural buildings.

But beware when the sky turns dark and you begin to hear the moaning and groaning of the Zombies. Skeletons with arrows prepared to attack, Spiders ready to bite, Creepers ready to explode and Enderman ready to take your precious diamond blocks.

But others may say, "You forgot that Squids are evil as well…."

"They are waiting for you to get into the water….."

"To grab you with their tentacles and take you under the water…."

"Into the Derpy Squid Dimension….."

Aha! That's where this story begins my dear friends…..

-Waiting for the End: Squid Saga-

Sunlight shone upon a large city, where millions of people lived together. Miners bustled around, buying and getting ready for a long day of work. Others were training intensely wanting to join the biggest Minecraft Army in Minecraftia; Sky Army. The Commander, SkythekidRS, lived and ruled the city, called Butter City. He was called the butter god, for his intense love for gold, I mean butter. The huge butter castle that was built in the middle of the city, where it housed all the Sky Army recruits and defenders of the city, where every day they fought the pesky squids, that dared to take over Minecraftia. When the evil Squid King, kidnapped the butter gods girlfriend, Dawn, the recruits and the butter god along with his friends, defeated the evil squid king, where the squids vanished forever, afraid to get defeated again.

Or so everyone thought…..

Footsteps echoed the butter walls as a person walked down a long, dark, dim lit hallway. The young teen mumbled to himself with a clipboard, his grip on it tight and shook his head. He had shaggy brown hair with a red shirt and black pants with red converse and brown eyes. He flipped the pages in the clipboard as he kept walking. He looked up, his eyes flashing, when he saw a large iron door at the end of the hallway. He stopped seeing a sign, on the left side of the door and smiled. His smile vanished seeing two guards unsheathing their swords and walked cautiously towards him. The two guards were young, barely in their early 20s, where as the young man that approached the door was considered barely an adult. The young woman and man looked at him hostile, especially the woman and pointed their golden enchanted swords at him. He flinched seeing at their reaction, he expecting a less hostile and friendlier welcome and swallowed, afraid. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' he thought as he began to back up. "State why you are here," said the woman, pointing her sword at him, where it pierced his neck. Her blue eyes were cold and unfriendly, showing no fear, showing she could kill him right there and know, without flinching once. He swallowed again and dropped his clipboard, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He shot a sideways glance at the clipboard lying on the floor and wanted to tell her why he was here but no words came out.

Her twin brother walked towards them and bended down to pick up the clipboard, flipping the pages. His eyes opened wide before turning to his sister. "Let him go," he commanded. His jet black hair that was tied in a low ponytail flowed in the unseen wind, mirroring his twin sister's hair. She looked at him with a glare, but her expression changed seeing his pale face. She turned to face the man, her face in a scowl. She sheathed her golden sword and turned her back to him. Her twin brother neared the man and gave him the clipboard, before speaking. "The commander has been waiting for you." The man looked at the guard and gave a nod. The woman snorted and crossed her arms as the man followed her brother. The guard gave his sister a glare before nearing the door. "Don't mind her," he said giving the man a friendlier smile. "She's bitter to everyone." He opened the door and a soft, white light bathed them. The man covered his eyes with his hand, trying to block the light, before he moved his hand away and gasped in shock.

The whole room was bathed in gold ore; the chairs, the tables, everything. The room was huge, housing a golden desk with a golden chair were the Sky Army Commander sat. Papers were stacked on top of each other on the right side of his desk and on the left side pens laid neatly, lined. 'Whoa,' the man thought as he slowly walked in. 'Captain TrueMU wasn't kidding,' he thought remembering the Stars Commander. He stopped, taking everything in when he heard voices, totally forgetting he was in the Sky Army's office.

"As you see Commander," spoke a commanding voice, startling the young man. "The Dead Army has reported that there has been less Squid activity than usual." The man looked, trying to find where the female voice was coming from, before his eyes opened wide, in sheer shock. The young woman was in her early 20's, dressed in a white button up shirt, with a short green skirt. She had silver hair that reached her waist and she spoke in a commanding voice as she continued to inform the Sky Army Commander.

"Commander Deadlox thinks they may be planning something soon, so the Dead Army has increased patrols around the lakes and oceans."

"Good," replied the Sky Army Commander clasping his hands together looking at his Lieutenant. His dark sunglasses obscured his eyes but his clenched jaw gave the man a clear expression the Commander was worried. "What about TrueMU, Moka?" he spoke again. Moka glanced up at him before looking at the clipboard in her hands, flipping the pages. "There is supposed to be a new messenger already here but he's a few minutes late."

Then she turned around to see the man, the Commander following her gaze, her red eyes flashed with admiration and curiosity. She blinked as the man blinked back. "Oh, hello their fellow recruit, "the commander said standing up. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you walking in." The Commander scratched his dark brown hair and flashed the man a smile. The man looked embarrassed and waved it off. "It's alright Commander." He walked towards the Commander with his clipboard in his hands and stopped abruptly. "I am the Stars messenger, I'm JakeInk, but you can call me Jake."

He turned his gaze slightly at Moka and gave her a flashy smile. Moka looked embarrassed before it turned into a scowl, her pale skin turning a light pink. Sky raised an eyebrow and Jake cleared his throat. He examined Sky who wore black and grey clothes that looked like armor from the game runs cape and wore black gloves. He had gold and purple amulet that caught Jake's attention that was glowing slightly making Jake get an uncomfortable feeling.

SkythekidRS, sat down, his cape flowing behind him and clasped his hands together, looking a bit more relaxed than when Jake had walked in. "Alright then Jake," he spoke. "Tell me, what's going on in Stars Base. I have no meanings of communication with you all since last week. Is something wrong?" Jake hesitated, feeling an urge to grab his dagger from his side pocket and dash towards the Commander, and kill him right there. He could feel the Commander's blood on his hands and he could imagine himself laughing at their easy victory, but he had strict orders against it. He had to wait. Jake twitched, his hand tightening on his grip on the clipboard, turning his knuckles white and cleared his throat again. "I do have…."

Suddenly the door busted open, slamming against the wall and everyone turned, the Commander and Lieutenant looking at the door in alarm. A young recruit, wearing an orange hoodie sweater with jeans and black and white converse stood there, looking ready to pass out. His eye was closed and was covered in blood and black ink. Jake tensed up, his hand slipping into his jeans pocket, his fingers touching the dagger. "What…" Sky began but the recruit interrupted. "We were out in patrol near the border!" he gasped out. His body heaved with effort as he spoke each word. "The Squids attacked us. Commander, we are under attack!"

Sky stood up immediately, clenching his fists, looking ready to kill. Jake turned to look at the Commander fighting the urge to attack the Commander. He turned to Moka and with the calmest voice he could muster, he told her, "Tell the highest rank recruits to get prepared." Moka nodded and ran with speed no normal human can do. Jake then realized the lieutenant was a vampire. Sky neared the recruit his blue cape with a pickaxe and butter flowing out behind him. Sky placed his hand around the recruit and turned to Jake. "You come with me," he called. Jake clenched his jaw but nodded reluctantly followed the Butter God. Sky guided the injured recruit towards the golden ore hallways, where they bumped into a very known Minecrafer; Antvenom. "Ant," the Commander said looking at his brother with hard eyes that couldn't be seen with his black sunglasses," Take care of him."

Antvenom who wore the same attire like Sky, nodded and helped the recruit. Sky turned to Jake and mentioned him to follow but Ant called him back. Sky turned impatient, Jake looking at Ant with the same look. Then something caught Jake's eye. He watched in fascination at the Amulet around Antvenom's neck glowed while Sky's Amulet did the same. "Take care," Antvenom said giving Sky a curt nod. Sky gave him a small smile and nodded back. "Tell Dawn to be ready for anything." Antvenom nodded and ran with the injured recruit while Sky and Jake ran the opposite way.

Jake followed Sky through the busy hallway, as recruits ran by with enchanted butter armor and weapons. Jake was losing sight of the Commander and felt his fingers brush on the dagger but he clenched his fist again before he stopped confused. He looked around, jaw clenched before he was pulled roughly into a dimly lit hallway. He got ready to defend himself, his hand on his pocket, ready to take out his dagger when he saw the face of the Commander. Sky looked at him his gaze darkening before he told him, "Follow me." The Butter God turned his cape flowing behind him and Jake followed his eyes narrowed. They continued to run down the dark hallway before Sky raised his hand slightly and they stopped in front of an iron door. He pushed a button beside the door and it swung open revealing butter armor and weapons from all kinds.

Sky's gaze skimmed the armory before he ran to one and touched it. It was slightly damaged but still enchanted and still good for another wear. He ignored it and went to a newer one and gave it to Jake.

"Take this," Sky ordered giving him a pair of butter boots, chest plate, pants and helmet. Jake received it and felt beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He swallowed, before speaking in a squeaky voice said, "Gold Armor? With this we are going to get…." Jake stopped talking seeing Sky turn after finishing putting the damaged armor he saw earlier, seeing the Commanders darkened face. He took a step forward towards Jake, making Jake take a step back. Sky looked at him snarled, "It's not GOLD. It's BUDDER!"

Jake opened his eyes wide seeing his face and nodded. "Yes Sir," Jake gulped feeling a slight shiver up his spine. He wondered if that's how _**they **_felt when they saw the Butter God's face. Sky stepped back, looking around like nothing had happened before smirking and grabbed a a sword from a shelf.

"Let's go!" Sky said as he ran out of the armory room, Jake pausing looking around before following him.

Sky led him to a double door in which he opened, casting a white light upon them, blinding Jake. He opened his, he gasped in sheer shock and admiration, at the airship in front of him. It was made of Gold and it was huge! Recruits were ready to depart just waiting for the Commander from the windows. "Welcome to the Butterfly!" Sky said his voice echoing of the walls as the Butterfly began to rise.

"Commander!" Moka called waving at him from the airship. Another Recruit appeared from the door and threw Sky a rope who caught it and turned to Jake as his hair whipped around as the Butterfly began to fly. "C'mon there's no time to lose!" He told him as he grabbed Jake from the arm and jumped of the platform they were standing on and swung on the rope. Jake opened his eyes seeing them swing away from the Butter castle into the Butterfly. Suddenly Sky let go of the rope and Jake felt himself falling and bit his tongue from letting out a scream. The Commander landed on the Airship platform, his feet making a clunk sound and his cape waved around. Jake landed a few moments later on his feet but lost balance and fell face down. He heard a few recruits letting out a snicker and Jake stood up clenching his jaw.

"I want coordinates!" Sky ordered as he started to walk towards the controls.

"He's crazy," Jake muttered under his breath. He placed his hands on his pocket, his fingers brushing the dagger he had. He could kill Sky right know and everything be over, but there were too many people and having a vampire as a lieutenant was too dangerous for him to attack. No matter, he thought silently a sneer appearing on his face as he watched Moka walk towards Sky, dressed in golden armor as well. There will be time to finish them all off.

"Commander!" one of the recruits called as Sky neared him. The informer, a recruit the same age as Sky, dressed in a suit, moved around the coordinates showing the Commander two red marks that were flashing. "The Squids have split into two different groups!" He said pointing at the coordinate map. "Where are the two groups headed?" Sky asked observing the map, in worry. "One of them is heading towards the Sky Army base. The other is heading east." The informer said tracing his finger on the map, tracing a trail were the squids were headed.

"East?" Karen, the top guard for Sky Army, echoed. Jake recognized the woman that tried to kill him earlier. "Isn't that TrueMU's area?" Jake saw the Commander and Lieutenant turn to glance at him. He cleared his throat and said, "You aren't going to find anything there. The Squids have destroyed most of the territory." Jake glanced up; in mock hurt one he hid well as the others bought his sadness.

But the Commander had a different expression. The way Sky looked at him, his gaze darkening again made Jake start having thoughts that the Commander could see through his lies.

"Why didn't you say this earlier? Your teammates and leader are in danger!" Sky snarled his fist clenching in anger. "Well excuse me!" Jake retorted. "But you didn't even let me get a chance to speak, Commander!" He sneered the word Commander making Moka glared at him as Sky turned around, facing his recruits. "Recruits I want you to split into two teams; one group head towards MU Stars and the other stay with me!" "Sir Yes sir!" the recruits shouted as they began to split into two groups.

Sky walked towards the pilot and his most trusted recruit who were at the front of the ship.

"Deputy Rainwhisper." Rainwhisper, a young man, who was a cat hybrid with black short wavy hair, green eyes and cat ears that poked out of his hair, turned to the commander. "Yes sir?" he questioned, his cat ear twitching.

"I want you to command the 2nd group of Sky Army recruits and head towards TrueMU's territory." Sky ordered and Rainwhisper expressed surprise but it vanished as quickly as it came. Rainwhisper saluted and went his group, informing them he was their leader. Sky looked out the window before he placed a hand on the pilot, a recruit dressed as Master Chief, wearing the Mark IV MJOLNIR armor and said, "Spartan! Lower us down a bit!" The pilot nodded as he began to decelerate the ship.

Sky turned around facing the two groups of recruits and said, "Good luck to everyone out there. We are fighting not just for us but to all Minecraftia to keep those pesky squids away from taking over." "Like what happened 5 years ago," muttered a recruit near Jake. "Alright Sky Army! Head out!" Sky said everyone and turned to his group as the Butterfly floated above the ground. "Rainwhisper take the ship. We'll come back to aid you when we finish over here." Rainwhisper saluted and commanded Spartan to head towards the east. Jake wanted to get off the ship but Sky stopped him. "You are going to be the guide for my recruits." Sky looked at him with a grim look before Jake nodded. "Alright."

Sky gave him a small smile before he patted his shoulder and jumped off the ship, landing on the ground, his recruits behind him. He glanced up as the Butterfly began to fly again, his blue cape flowing out behind him as it began to fly east. Sky took a breath in before exhaling and unsheathed his sword. He turned towards the ocean that touched his end of his territory seeing his enemy.

"HEY! HEY SKY! SKY! IMMA SQUID! HEY SKY! SKY! NO TIME NO SEE! SQUIDSQUIDSQUIDSQUIDSQUID! HEHEHE SKY! COME HERE! SQUID! I LIKE TWIGHLIGHT" the squids shouted. Sky clenched his teeth before shouting, telling the squids to shut up. "Charge!" he yelled as his Sky Army ran towards the Squids. They splashed into the ocean as the Squids swam towards them, where they clashed. Swords slashed Squid skin, Squid tentacles wrapped around recruits necks, and arrows hit the squids, others dead by punches.

Rainwhisper watched as the green grass that filled Sky Army disappear, instead getting replaced my scorch marks and black ink. "What's that?" Rainwhisper murmured, his face filling up with worry. He remembered hearing the exchange between Jake and Sky but he never imagined this. He turned to see Jake who showed no expression but a sneer slowly slipping into his face. Rainwhisper flattened his ears and clenched his teeth feeling that they were being played by the so called Stars Recruit. The sky darkened as lightning pierced through the sky.

"Something's not right," whispered a recruit looking through the window. "I know," Rainwhisper said side glancing at Jake. The recruit followed his gaze before glancing at Rainwhisper. Rainwhisper gave him a curt nod as the recruit walked towards Jake. Jake looked out the window seeing the reflection of the recruit walking towards him before he turned around taking out his dagger, grabbed the recruit, taking his sword away from him and placed the dagger on the recruit's neck.

The Sky Army recruits stopped on what they were doing and began to near him, ready to attack. "Know, know," he began, his brown eyes turning yellow with a black iris formed in a slit, looking like a cats. "If you attack me, there's no guarantee he lives," he said with a pout passing the dagger on the recruit's neck. The recruit winced and looked at his teammates, his grey eyes pleading for help. "Let him go Jake," Rainwhisper said reaching for him, his cat tail waving back and forth. "Why should I?" Jake said with a snicker. "You aren't my boss, deputy."

Suddenly the Butterfly was violently shaken throwing the recruits around sending them screaming, the only one's maintaining their balance was Jake and Rainwhisper. Jake smirked again making Rainwhisper bend down in all fours. "What are you doing?" Jake laughed and shook his head. "Nothing actually, just one of my friends helping your ship land." He sliced the recruits throat open, the recruit's hands shot up towards his throat, blood gurgling out of his injury and mouth. The other recruits raced towards Jake and the injured recruit throwing a splash potion, but it was too late. Jake engaged in a fight with the Sky Army recruits as Spartan tried to control the ship but was losing control very quickly. "Deputy! I can't control her!" Spartan yelled as he struggled to turn the airship.

Rainwhisper hissed and shot towards Jake, claws extended, jaw clenched but the Butterfly was shaken again. The Sky Army recruits were thrown around as Jake broke one of the windows. The Sky Army recruits tried to get up and fight again while the Butterfly spun out of control, but Jake summoned Squid arms and jumped out of the Butterfly. Suddenly Squid arms broke the windows and reached at the recruits, making them scramble and stab the tentacles. Spartan was killed as a tentacle pierced him through the chest. The ship spun around in control as Rainwhisper tried to reach the Butterfly's controls before crashing into the ground where immediately the Butterfly exploded, the fire covering the airship.

**A/N (Again): Please Read and Review if you like :) Be warned Flames will be fed to The Meta :) Till next chap!**


End file.
